Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) visualization systems are starting to enter the mainstream consumer electronics marketplace. AR Head-Mounted Display (HMD) devices (“AR-HMD devices”) are one promising use of such technology. These devices may include transparent display elements that enable a user to see virtual content transposed over the user's view of the real world. Virtual content that appears to be superimposed over the user's real-world view is commonly referred to as AR content. Displayed AR objects are often referred to as “holographic” objects. VR and AR visualization systems can provide users with entertaining, immersive three-dimensional (3D) virtual environments in which they can visually (and sometimes audibly) experience things they might not normally experience in real life.